Totally Tron Legacy a fanfiction challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: Years after Kevin Flynn disappears off the face of the earth. Sam receives a mysteryious message coming from her father's old arcade. Which leads her, Alex, and Clover onto the grid where they must fight for their lives and save Kevin Flynn and the world.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Tron Legacy. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Tron Legacy is own by Disney. I don't make money off this challenge.

Inside of of a small house in the suburbs of Los Angeles. 27 year old Gabriella was standing outside the doorway to a bedroom as she listen in to her husband of 8 years 35 year Kevin Flynn tell their 7 year old Samantha about his adventures on the grid with the program know as Tron. Gabriella quietly listen in on the story as Kevin started to tell Sam the good part of the story.

"Now Sam the world of the grid was more beautiful then anything that I have ever image in my life. That is where I met a brave warrior know as." said Kevin as he started to his daughter

"Know as Tron right daddy and lightcycles." said Sam finishing her father's sentence

"You bet you kiddo. No one ever image a world with huge disc battles being fought in huge arena's and cycles that race on ribbons of light. I was so amaze by everything that I saw I decided to build a new grid for programs and users and I brought Tron over from the old grid in order to help me make it into the perfect system. But of course I couldn't be on the grid all of the time which I made a program in my image call Clu ." said Kevin

"That stands for Codified Likeness Utility right daddy?" ask Sam looking at her father

"That's right Sam and with Tron's and Clu's help with built a system together where all the information was free and available to everyone. But one day something amazing happen to the grid. Some people would call it a miracle of life even." said Kevin as he ruffle Sam's hair with his hand

"What was it Daddy?" ask Sam curious

"I will tell you another time kiddo as it is time for you to go to bed and I have work to do at Encom that can't wait until morning. But I promise you that I will so you one day." said Kevin as he tuck Sam into the bed

"You mean you will take me onto the grid?" ask Sam with amazement

"When you a little bit older Sammy then we will see. But how about tomorrow we hit the arcade and play some video games and you can try and beat your old man's high score. I will even buy you the first game. Replied Kevin as he got up and took out a quarter from his pocket and give it to Sam

"Do you think we can play doubles daddy and play on the same team?" ask Sam looking up at her father

"Were always on the same team Sam. Now get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." replied Kevin with a smile on his face as he look at Sam

With that Kevin turn off the light to Sam's bedroom as he close the door behind him. When Kevin finish closing the door he notice Gabriella standing next to the door with a worried look on her face.

"How long have you being standing next to the door Gabriella?" ask Kevin in a now more serious voice

"Just long enough to hear you tell our daughter about your adventures on the grid Kevin. I know Sam thinks what you do there is amazing but I don't think so." replied Gabriella crossing her arms as she glared at her husband

'I thought you would say something like that. But you don't have anything to worry about honey as the stuff I am doing there will change the face of the world for the better." said Kevin

"I know that Kevin as that is what you say every night for the last couple of months. I know you like spending time on the Grid. But you have to know you have a family that needs you just as much. As everytime you go on the grid I am worried sick thinking if you will ever come back to me and Sam alive and well or not at all. But that is not is on my nerves right now. It is the fact that you are starting to pull our daughter into your little world. I mean I can understand why you have to do what you do. But did you even stop to think what would happen to our daughter if you took her onto the grid with her. I mean she could even hurt or even worse. That is something I don't even want to think about." said Gabriella raising her voice a little bit to Kevin

"I can tell where you are coming from Gabrielle. But you have nothing to worry about as everything on the grid is safe and secure and I don't plan taking our daughter there until she is old enough to handle it. Now I have work that needs to get done at the office that is very important and it can't wait until the morning . But I will see you and Sam when I get back first thing at sunset." said Kevin

With that Kevin gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek as he grab his coat and walk out the door. With neither one knowing that this would be the last time would see each other for many years.

That's it for the preview chapter to my Totally Spies Tron Legacy story challenge. The reason I decided to write this challenge was because I am a huge fan of the Tron movies and I think would mash well with Totally Spies. If anyone is interested writing this challenge as a story just send me a personal message to tell me your ideas for your story and where you plan on going with it. Thanks and I can hardly wait for what stories that will come out of this challenge


End file.
